


Во сне и наяву

by Enco_de_Krev



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Future, Detectives, Don't copy to another site, F/M, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23079127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enco_de_Krev/pseuds/Enco_de_Krev
Summary: юный наследник очень проблемной компании и офицер миротворческих сил Талига в дружественной Бакрии случайно попадают в одну больницу, а детектив Салиган берется за новое дело.
Relationships: Raymond Saligan/Jennyfer Rocksley, Richard Oakdell/Leonard Manrik, Robert Epine/Iris Oakdell
Kudos: 2





	Во сне и наяву

**Author's Note:**

> Текст был написан для команды WTF OE rare pairings 2015 по заданию future!au, cyberpunk!au

**Ренэйль (Приморская Эпинэ), больница святого Арсена**   
_400 год Круга Ветра, 6-й день Летних Скал_

\- Доктор Савиньяк, в третью операционную, - передала Селина по внутренней связи. 

\- Иду, - ответил Лионель и встал из-за стола. 

Кабинет главного врача в больнице святого Арсена, учрежденной Франческой Лэкдеми в начале круга Ветра, по праву считался произведением искусства. Антикварная мебель черного дерева, плафоны с распластавшимися в прыжке оленями, пастельные обои, созданные по эскизу именитого дизайнера из Олларии. Стенд с дипломами хозяина и фотографиями нескольких поколений Савиньяков, посвятивших себя медицине. Все это, по мнению Лионеля, служило лишь для одной цели - пустить побольше пыли в глаза. Сам Лионель вполне бы обошелся стандартным офисным комплектом и выкрашенными в белое стенами, но имидж "аристократа со скальпелем", как окрестила его одна желтая газетенка, следовало поддерживать. Да и матушка была очень привязана к интерьеру, где когда-то "вершил людские судьбы милый Арно". Доказывать Арлетте Савиньяк, что за этим столом "милый Арно" мог только читать бесконечные отчеты и докладные записки, Лионель считал последним делом, поэтому в обстановке кабинета вот уже сорок лет ничего не менялось. 

Ассистентка перехватила его в коридоре. Привычная к его быстрому шагу, она пристроилась за левым плечом и бойко застучала стилусом по интерактивной карте. 

\- Что там? - настраиваясь на рабочий лад, спросил Лионель. 

\- Авария, - тут же затараторила она. - Водитель не справился с управлением. Кома. Оскольчатые переломы в области грудной клетки, кровотечение, дыхание затруднено. Привезли в капсуле десять минут назад, готовят к операции. 

\- Алкоголь? - Лионель свернул к лифту. 

\- Экспресс-тесты не выявили, - перед поворотом Селина немного отстала, вчитываясь в мелкие буквы на матовом экране, и теперь вынуждена была ускорить шаг. 

\- Другие наркотики? 

\- Тоже нет. 

\- Что известно о пострадавшем? При нем были документы? - они миновали шаддийный автомат, спугнув какую-то новенькую практикантку. 

\- Водительские права. Пострадавший Ричард Окделл, 19 лет, проживает в Надоре, графство Горик, по адресу... 

Окделл. Надорская знать. Кажется, лет семь назад вокруг этой фамилии разразилась какая-то шумиха. Вроде бы тоже авария. Деталей Лионель не помнил, поскольку слышал об этой истории краем уха от матушки. 

\- С родственниками связались? - перебил он Селину, нажимая на кнопку лифта. 

\- Да, это сделала еще полиция, - ответила привычная ко всему ассистентка. - Группа крови B+, пробы на аллергены... 

Тихонько звякнув, двери лифта разъехались в стороны, и они вошли в прозрачную кабину. Селина продолжала зачитывать результаты тестов и анализов. Между шестым и пятым этажами пришли снимки, и она развернула экран к нему. Лионель ткнул в иконку, увеличивая изображение, и присвистнул. Разумеется, про себя. 

Вторая и третья пара ребер были раскрошены на мелкие осколки, собирать которые придется не один час. Лионель живо представил, как будет ныть шея после операции, и сам себе усмехнулся. Заступая на должность главного врача, он поклялся оперировать хотя бы пару раз в неделю, чтобы совсем не потерять сноровку на административной работе. Поэтому его всегда звали на самых сложных пациентов, и Лионель с неизменным удовольствием брался за дело. 

\- Такое впечатление, что в машине не сработали подушки безопасности, - задумчиво проговорил он. 

\- Да, - Селина поспешила поделиться информацией. - Это ведь Окделл, вы знаете, у них шахты в Надоре. Его отец семь лет назад погиб в автокатастрофе. Писали, что это убийство, машина была неисправна, но виновных так и не нашли. 

Отец, а теперь сын, едва достигший совершеннолетия. Похоже, кто-то имеет зуб на это семейство. Или на их бизнес? Надорская руда - тот еще лакомый кусочек. Пожалуй, стоит поинтересоваться этой историей в свободное от работы время. Наверняка, матушка уже знает что к чему. 

\- Селина, я бы советовал вам поменьше увлекаться сплетнями, - отрезал Лионель. Нельзя было позволить, чтоб она почувствовала себя с ним на короткой ноге. 

Селина пристыженно уткнулась в карту, и оставшуюся дорогу оба молчали. 

В операционной его уже ждала обычная команда: хирург Давенпорт, хирург Сэц-Алан и анестезиолог Дарзье. Лионель доверял их выучке и профессионализму, ведь каждого он отбирал из многих претендентов и собеседовал лично. Они работали слаженно, как единый организм, и понимали друг друга с полуслова. С появлением Лионеля все заняли свои места. Дарзье встал у мониторов, на которые выводились все жизненные показатели пациента. Давенпорт и Сэц-Алан расположились вдоль операционного стола, и они приступили. 

Руки выполняли требуемые действия почти автоматически. Лионель орудовал парой крошечных пинцетов, устанавливал каркасы, закреплял реконструированные кости на микроштифты. Его коллегам досталась работа попроще: Давенпорт занимался сосудами, а Сэц-Алан фиксировал переломы слева. Левая сторона у молодого человека была повреждена гораздо меньше. На его счастье. Будь он менее удачлив, и один из остро расщепленных осколков, наподобие того, который Лионель только что извлек из легкого, мог бы воткнуться в его сердце, и тогда даже вовремя подоспевшая помощь уже никого бы не спасла. 

Операция завершилась через четыре долгих часа. Пациента со всеми предосторожностями переложили на каталку и под присмотром Дарзье отвезли в реанимационное отделение. Лионель избавился от маски и с наслаждением встряхнул начавшими подрагивать руками. Он был полностью доволен собой и проделанной работой. Настолько доволен, что даже позволил членам своей команды нарушить запрет на обсуждение личности пациента. 

\- Офицер сказал, что авария была подстроена, - вполголоса сообщил Сэц-Алан, покосившись на Лионеля. 

\- Да, готов побиться об заклад, - отозвался Давенпорт. - Эгмонт Окделл тоже разбился на машине семь лет назад. Я тогда как раз проходил практику в Горике. Кто бы мог подумать, что и с его сыном такое случится. 

\- Виноватых не нашли? - участливо спросил Сэц-Алан. 

\- Подозревали Леопольда Манрика, но официально ничего доказать не удалось, - вздохнул Давенпорт. - Манрик долго возглавлял отдел продаж в "ОАК" и, говорят, вел двойную бухгалтерию. А когда Окделл задумал глобальную проверку, с ним как раз и произошла эта авария. Все это, конечно, слухи, но, знаете, таким слухам я вполне верю. О том, что Манрик нечист на руку, в Надоре не знают только дети. Даже не представляю, о чем думал Окделл, когда нанимал его. 

\- Погодите, Чарльз, - припомнил Сэц-Алан, - Ведь у нас лежит один Манрик. 

\- Да? 

\- Точно вам говорю! Я вижу его на каждом дежурстве в реанимационном. Леонард, если мне не изменяет память. Огнестрельное ранение в голову, уже месяц в коме. Наш Райнштайнер оперировал. 

\- Это сын. Вот уж не ожидал! А что с ним стряслось? 

\- Не знаю. Вроде бы в него выстрелил пьяный сослуживец. 

Лионель раздраженно повел плечами. Два образованных человека, а сплетничают похуже деревенских кумушек. Как будто больше нечем заняться. Людей, которые уделяли слишком большое внимание чужой личной жизни, он не переносил органически. Этот грешок Лионель прощал только матушке, да и то, лишь до определенной границы. Подобную нетерпимость Лионель приобрел после того, как его интрижка с женой маркграфа Бергера едва не стала достоянием гласности, а вместе с тем и причиной настоящего политического скандала. К счастью, то дело удалось замять, но осадок у него остался надолго. 

На выходе из операционной Лионель наткнулся на крайне неопрятного человека в форменной рубашке. 

\- Детектив Салиган, - представился тот, взмахнув удостоверением. - Доктор Савиньяк, мне нужно задать вам пару вопросов. 

\- Кто вас сюда пустил? - холодно спросил Лионель. Вид жирных волос, перхоти на воротничке и засаленных манжет детектива взвинтил его раздражение до масштабов полноценного бешенства. 

\- Где мы можем поговорить? - гнул свое полицейский. 

\- Кто. Вас. Сюда. Пустил. - голос Лионеля опустился к отметке абсолютного нуля. 

\- Кто бы это ни был, он выполнил свой гражданский долг содействовать работе полиции, - Салиган пренебрежительно глянул на Лионеля. - К чему я призываю и вас. 

\- Доктор Савиньяк, - вынырнувшая из-за угла Селина не дала ему произнести гневную отповедь. - Заверьте, пожалуйста, для Окделла заявку на СИФ. 

\- Что еще за СИФ? - полицейский впился в нее цепким взглядом. 

\- СИФ - это такой прибор... - пролепетала сбитая с толку Селина. - Он помогает людям в коме прийти в себя. Доктор Савиньяк, заверите? 

\- Родственники согласны? - спросил Лионель, прикладывая палец к экрану интерактивной карты. В душе он был благодарен Селине за то, что не позволила ему сорваться и потерять лицо. 

\- Дарзье разговаривает с матерью, - она в пару кликов отправила заявку в "ДНТ". - Госпожа Окделл очень религиозная. Пока сопротивляется, но он и не таких уговаривал. 

**СИФ иллюзия, день первый**

Ужасно хотелось чихнуть, но как назло именно чихнуть у него не получалось. Нос распирало от щекотки, и Дик поморщился. Как жаль, что выходные закончились! 

Два дня он провел в солнечной Эпинэ. Айрис позвонила и срывающимся голосом сообщила, что Робер сделал ей предложение. Это было неожиданно. Разумеется, Дик знал, что его друг и его сестра встречаются уже некоторое время, но он не думал, что все настолько серьезно. Он поздравил ее, а она пригласила его приехать к ним на выходные. Дик отказался, не желая быть третьим лишним, но Айрис настояла, и он сел на самолет до Ренэйля, пообещав не слишком утомлять влюбленных своим присутствием. 

Провести пару дней у моря было прекрасной идеей. Жаль, что она не пришла в голову ему самому. Последние инциденты на "ОАК" совершенно измотали его морально и физически. Несчастный случай на одной из шахт и исчезновение финансового директора, откровенное вранье Манрика и конфликты с матерью - временами Дику казалось, что весь мир ополчился против него. Силы и энтузиазм уходили в пустоту. Порой Дику хотелось запереться в своей спальне, отключить ком и несколько дней наслаждаться тишиной и одиночеством. Но увы. 

Поэтому в эти два дня он решил наверстать упущенное. Утро сменилось днем, день - вечером, вечер - ночью, а он все лежал в шезлонге у самой линии прибоя. Полотняный тент защищал от прямых солнечных лучей, волны с тихим шелестом касались его ног, солоноватый бриз шевелил волосы. Дик блаженствовал. За год, когда он полностью вступил в права наследования "ОАК", безделье и хороший сон стали для него непозволительной роскошью. 

Нужно было вставать и собираться в офис. Дик тяжело вздохнул. При мысли о работе становилось тошно. Снова бесконечные адвокаты, профсоюзы, контракты, переговоры, давление... Но если не он, то кто? Мама слишком поглощена своей благотворительностью, а сестры еще учатся в колледже, да и не на их же плечи взваливать этот груз! Дядя Эйвон все время мается со спиной, он только недавно смог вздохнуть спокойно, передав Дику управление компанией. Да и не по нему был этот пост, уж больно он мягкотелый. 

Дик перевернулся на бок и сбросил с себя одеяло. Какой странный запах! Как в книжном музее. Он сел на постели, протер глаза и испытал настоящий шок. 

Это совершенно точно была его комната дома в Горике. Пятиугольная башенка с большими окнами и спиральной лестницей, спускающейся на второй этаж. Но что с ней случилось?! С потолка свисали серые гирлянды паутины, штукатурка облупилась, окна помутнели от осевшей пыли. Как будто здесь очень много лет никто не жил. Как такое возможно? Розыгрыш? Но кто мог? Да о чем он думает! Такое специально не сделаешь. Куда он попал? 

Дик внимательно оглядел комнату. Из некрашеных стен торчали обрывки проводов, пол был усыпан клочками бумаги и битым стеклом, тут и там стояли разорванные коробки с инфокристаллами, валялась старая одежда. Мебель выглядела так, словно ее долго крушили молотком. Лестницу перегораживала куча сломанных стульев, упиравшаяся в перевернутый стеллаж. На месте люстры краской из баллончика кто-то нарисовал полуголую блондинку верхом на мотоцикле. Дик перевел взгляд на свою постель и поежился от накатившего отвращения: на простыне желтели какие-то пятна, из серой подушки торчали перья и комки ваты, одеяло... Он бы не удивился, если бы в нем водились паразиты. 

Паника накатила внезапно. Дик вскочил на ноги. Висок что-то защекотало. Обернувшись, он с ужасом обнаружил, что ненароком задел одну из гроздей паутины. Дик взобрался на спинку кровати. Под ногой затрещало, и деревянная конструкция начала медленно расползаться. Он перешагнул на письменный стол, но и тот оказался не крепче. Спускаться на пол Дик не решился - неизвестно что еще могло скрываться среди мусора, поэтому он спрыгнул на проломленную тумбочку, а когда и та начала проседать, переступил на подоконник. К счастью, хотя бы он оказался устойчивым. 

\- Мама! 

Крик вырвался помимо его воли, и Дик сразу же устыдился. Надо же, взрослый человек, а все туда же! Однако вопрос, куда он попал, все еще оставался открытым. 

\- Эй! Кто здесь?! 

Может его похитили? Какой-нибудь псих или сталкер, который в такой извращенной манере воссоздал обстановку его жилища? Бред, но чего только в жизни не бывает. А может, это он сам все видит в таких красках под воздействием веществ?! 

Дик почувствовал, что задыхается. Он подергал оконную ручку, толкнул раму, но она не поддалась. С каждой секундой стены смыкались все плотнее. Потолок давил на голову. Дику казалось, что дом вот-вот обрушится, погребя его под грудой бетона и черепицы. Изо всех сил он снова толкнул раму. Промелькнула мысль, что если сейчас окно не откроется, он разобьет стекло голыми руками. Но делать этого не пришлось. 

Послышался сухой треск, и от последнего толчка деревянный каркас вывалился наружу. Падение с третьего этажа оказалось впечатляющим. С жутким грохотом рама распалась на множество сухих планок, а стекло от удара об подъездную дорожку брызнуло тысячей осколков. 

Дик стоял на подоконнике и судорожно хватал ртом свежий воздух. До чего же затхло и пыльно было в этой конуре, а он и не замечал! 

\- Эй! Ты настоящий?! 

От звуков чужого голоса Дик вздрогнул. Он посмотрел вниз. Из окна соседнего дома выглядывал какой-то рыжий мужчина. Дик ужасно обрадовался. Знать, что в этом безумном зазеркалье кроме него есть еще кто-то было сродни надежде, что все это имеет какой-то смысл, а вместе с тем и логическое завершение. 

Щеки вдруг обожгло жаром. Создатель, как он выглядит! Растрепанный, заспанный, на подоконнике в одном нижнем белье! Что о нем может подумать приличный человек?! Нужно прикрыться, но делать это с помощью рук попросту смешно, а подходящей одежды в этой комнате не было. На кошкином окне не висели даже кошкины занавески! Дик отшатнулся, прижался ко внутренней части стены. На полу валялось какое-то тряпье, но оно выглядело таким пыльным и грязным, что Дик бы не рискнул к нему даже прикасаться. 

\- Стой! 

Не утруждая себя крюком до двери, рыжий выбрался из своего дома через окно и побежал к забору, разделявшему их участки, прямо по клумбе. Перед узорчатой решеткой он подпрыгнул, уцепился за верхний ее край и без видимых затруднений перемахнул на другую сторону. Дик невольно засмотрелся на выверенные движения тренированного тела. Похоже было, что для его соседа подобные полосы препятствий не в новинку. Подошвы военных ботинок спружинили о разогретый асфальт, и рыжий рванул по подъездной дорожке прямиком к месту, куда приземлилась выбитая Диком рама. Остановившись под его окном, сосед задрал голову и повторил: 

\- Стой! 

\- Ты кто? - Дик сделал крошечный шажок из-за своего укрытия, чтобы показать, что он никуда не сбежал. 

\- Меня зовут Леонард, а ты?.. - сосед глянул на него вопросительно. 

\- Дик, - быстро представился он. 

\- Окделл? - недоверчиво уточнил Леонард. 

\- Ты меня знаешь? - Дик вгляделся в лицо своего нового знакомого, пытаясь понять, видел ли он его когда-то раньше. Вроде бы нет, но кого-то этот рыжий ему точно напоминал. 

\- Кто же в Надоре тебя не знает? - пожал плечами тот. 

\- Что здесь происходит? Мы в Надоре? - любопытство пересилило стеснительность, и Дик высунулся в проем окна полностью. 

\- Я не знаю, - ответил непонятно на какой вопрос Леонард. - Ты тоже попал в свой дом, только ужасно захламленный? 

\- Да! - Дик очень живо вспомнил свои недавние эмоции. 

\- И я, - отозвался Леонард. - Видел в своей жизни всякое, но чтоб запустить жилье до такой степени, не представляю, кем надо быть. Знаешь, не очень-то удобно перекрикиваться, ты сможешь спуститься? 

\- Тут стекло на полу, - Дик пошевелил пальцами босых ног. - И лестница, кажется, забаррикадирована. 

\- Все как у меня было, - кивнул Леонард. - Тогда подожди немного, я сейчас поищу стремянку. 

Его новый знакомый уверенной походкой направился к маячившему за углом домику с садовым инвентарем. Воспользовавшись тем, что Леонард на него не смотрит, Дик принялся разглядывать его. Коротко стриженные рыжие волосы, широкие плечи под камуфляжной футболкой, прямая спина, мешковатые джинсы с накладными карманами, высокие ботинки на шнуровке. Скорее всего он военный. Да и ловкость, с которой Леонард перелез через ограду не меньше десяти бье в высоту, говорила в пользу этого варианта. Однако, кого же он ему напоминает?.. 

Тем временем Леонард притащил раздвижную лестницу, и Дик, в душе сгорая со стыда, выбрался из своей тюрьмы. Он утешал себя тем, что другого выхода, кроме как воспользоваться помощью этого человека, у него нет. Не торчать же наверху вечность, как принцессе из детских сказок? Да и, в конце концов, они оба мужчины, чего этот Леонард там не видел? 

\- Погоди, - тот остановил его на последней перекладине. - Порежешься. Я тут захватил еще, - он бросил на дорожку пару ядовито-розовых шлепанцев. - Не Капуль-Гизайль, конечно, но раз уж нет других вариантов... 

Дик подумал, что мать при виде этих шлепанцев поджала бы губы, выражая тем самым свое неодобрение всем, кто носит одежду ярких цветов, и надел их с удовлетворением от своего маленького бунта. Шлепанцы оказались малы, так что Дику пришлось поджать выпирающие пальцы. 

\- Пойдем ко мне? - спросил Леонард. - Я здесь уже почти месяц. Успел разгрести свои завалы. 

Дик согласно кивнул, и Леонард направился к калитке. Стараясь ступать осторожно, чтобы нечаянно не напороться на какой-нибудь осколок, Дик посеменил следом. Когда опасность миновала, он снова принялся разглядывать своего странного соседа и на этот раз заметил то, чего не видел раньше: за ухом у Леонарда чернел какой-то прибор, похожий на огромного багряноземельского жука. Слуховой аппарат? Вроде бы их не делают такими большими, хотя в точности Дик этого не знал. Спросить напрямую он постеснялся, но весь оставшийся путь размышлял только об этом. 

Дом Леонарда выглядел скромно, но уютно. Особенно в сравнении с тем кошмаром, в который превратилась комната Дика. Теплый деревянный пол, устеленный циновками, светлые стены с черно-белыми рисунками и фотографиями, удобный диван, ничем не напоминающий кремовых чудовищ из маминой гостиной. Утыканные стеклянным крошевом шлепанцы Дик выбросил у входа, и пока Леонард ходил за одеждой, у него было время разглядеть обстановку в подробностях. 

\- Ванная в конце коридора, если хочешь, - Леонард сунул ему в руки приличных размеров сверток. 

Дик очень хотел. Поблагодарив хозяина, он стремглав кинулся в душ, чтобы смыть с себя пыль и грязь своей комнаты. Встав под горячие струи, Дик выдавил на ладони пахнущий чем-то свежим шампунь и принялся размазывать его по волосам. Внезапно его рука наткнулась на нечто странное. Какой-то круглый и гладкий предмет крепился у него за ухом точь-в-точь, как слуховой аппарат у Леонарда! Дик осторожно потянул его на себя, но прибор не поддавался. Дернул сильнее, а затем сильнее и сильнее, но прибор впился в его тело намертво. 

**Поместье "Фодри" (Приморская Эпинэ)**   
_400 год Круга Ветра, 9-й день Летних Скал_

Раймон Салиган с удобством расположился в мягком кожаном кресле. Достал из пачки "Морского шада" сигарету, чиркнул зажигалкой и выдохнул в потолок облачко терпкого дыма. Пачка была из особой партии, с добавлением черной хишты, за блок таких Раймон отвалил четверть своего жалования. Сигареты безусловно стоили того - качество товара у зегинцев всегда было на высоте. Раймон покрутил головой, не нашел пепельницы и, решив, что стряхивать пепел на пол будет чересчур даже в доме у такого терпеливого хозяина, как Робер Эпинэ, приспособил для этих нужд пресс-папье в форме алатки с расписным блюдом. 

В двери вежливо поскреблись. Раймон хмыкнул - как ни крути, воображать себя важной шишкой с собственным кабинетом было приятно. Он откашлялся и крикнул: 

\- Входите! 

На пороге возник коротышка в клетчатой рубашке и вылинявшем комбинезоне. Он окинул Раймона неприязненным взглядом, ступил на ореховый паркет и бережно - другого слова не подберешь - прикрыл за собой массивную створку. Видимо, и правда был верен своему герцогу до мозга костей, раз уж так пекся об его имуществе. 

\- Располагайтесь, господин Карваль, - по-хозяйски бросил Раймон застывшему у входа работяге, надеясь еще больше его разозлить. - Герцог любезно согласился предоставить нам для беседы свой кабинет. 

Цели он достиг. Играя желваками, Карваль прошагал ко второму креслу и взгромоздился на него со всей неловкостью человека, старающегося выглядеть как можно лучше перед лицом врага. Когда именно детектив Салиган для главного механика Эпинэ из просто неприятного типа успел перейти в разряд врагов? Когда прилюдно высказал его обожаемому герцогу, что тот проходит по делу первым подозреваемым, или же позднее, когда осквернил своей задницей кресло все того же обожаемого герцога? А может быть, еще до этого кто-то умудрился отдавить Карвалю любимую мозоль? Ответа Раймон не знал, но собирался использовать раздражение свидетеля по полной. 

Он извлек из кармана рабочий ком, приложил к считывающей панели указательный палец и продиктовал: 

\- Допрос номер тридцать восемь по делу о покушении на убийство Ричарда Окделла, свидетель Никола Карваль. 

Убедившись, что новая модель стенографирует так же исправно, как и прежняя, Салиган протянул ком через стол: 

\- Коснитесь зеленого кружка указательным пальцем. Это нужно для идентификации вашей личности. 

Бросив угрюмый взгляд на прибор и руку, которая его держала, Карваль выполнил требуемое. Ком пискнул, подтверждая, что проверка прошла успешно. 

\- Как давно вы работаете на Робера Эпинэ? - Раймон начал с вопросов, ответы на которые он уже знал. 

\- Пять лет, - буркнул Карваль. 

\- А до этого? 

\- До этого два года на его отца. 

\- А еще раньше? 

\- Работал в разных автомастерских. "Супер Авто", "Экстра-Драйв", "РоФл", "Ноатис"... 

\- "РоФл"? Та самая, которой владеет Фридрих Манрик? - плечи Карваля еле заметно дрогнули. Раймон решил не давить, а вместо этого сделал пометку в рабочем блокноте. Пару месяцев назад Фридриха Манрика и его детище полоскали по всем каналам в связи с каким-то коррупционным скандалом. Дело вел Удо Борн, которого Раймон помнил еще с учебки. Удо, хоть и отхватил себе теплое местечко в Олларии, не забывал старых друзей, так что о документах по "РоФл" Раймон мог не беспокоиться. 

\- Возможно... Я уже не помню таких деталей. 

\- Что вы можете сказать об Айрис Окделл? - зашел с другой стороны Раймон. 

\- Ничего особо. Мы практически не общались. Она редко заходила в гараж, - Карваль расслабился, пожалуй, даже слишком явно. Мастерски играет, или он и правда такой бесхитростный? 

\- А сами вы ее как оцениваете? Одобряете выбор герцога? - на пробу спросил Раймон. Неожиданные вопросы иногда давали неожиданные результаты. Машина была испорчена - это факт. Поэтому версию, что покушались на Айрис Окделл, а ее братцу просто не повезло, стоило держать в уме. Но прорабатывать ее точно нужно с кем-то другим. 

\- Это не мое дело, - Карваль недоуменно моргнул, похоже, раньше он и правда не задумывался над личной жизнью хозяина. - Она вроде бы порядочная девушка. 

\- Господин Эпинэ сам решил подарить ей "Бьянко"? - коротышка почти успокоился, отвлекшись на вопросы, и Раймон решил подлить масла в огонь неприязни, снова стряхнув пепел в блюдо фарфоровой алатки. 

\- Я не знаю. 

\- Как госпожа Окделл отнеслась к такому подарку? 

\- По-моему, она не нуждалась в машине. 

\- Как часто она ездила на "Бьянко"? - Раймон затянулся в последний раз и оставил окурок в своей импровизированной пепельнице. 

Карваль сжал кулаки. Раймон не сомневался, что тот в красках представил себе, как этот окурок застревает в глотке у вконец охамевшего жандарма, уж больно красноречивым был у него взгляд. 

\- Несколько раз. Может быть, два или три, - зло выплюнул он. 

\- С кем у господина Эпинэ были отношения до Айрис Окделл? - невозмутимо продолжил Раймон. 

\- Я не собираюсь разносить сплетни, - огрызнулся Карваль. 

\- Вы не разносите сплетни, а отвечаете на вопросы полиции, - Раймон добавил металла в голос. - Итак, с кем у господина Эпинэ были отношения до Айрис Окделл? 

\- Она первая, кого он привел в дом, - нехотя ответил тот. 

Ну что же, механик и впрямь не самая удачная фигура, чтобы вызнавать тайны господской личной жизни. Версия с ревнивой соперницей не выстрелила, но о бывших пассиях Раймон на всякий случай еще поспрашивает самого Эпинэ. Пора было приступать к серьезным вопросам, и он спросил то, ради чего и вызывал сюда Карваля: 

\- Вы осматривали "Бьянко"? 

\- Да, после того, как ребята пригнали ее, конечно, - Карваль выпрямился. С вызовом расправил плечи, готовясь выстоять против любого удара. 

\- И вы нашли ее исправной? 

\- Да, - коротышка бросил на него самоуверенный взгляд. Разговор перешел в область, где Карваль чувствовал себя как рыба в воде. Раймон на его месте вел бы себя поскромней. Впрочем, мысль была глупой: Карваль еще не знал о выводах полицейских экспертов по разбитой машине. 

\- Кто-то еще прикасался к "Бьянко"? 

\- Мы осматривали ее вдвоем с Жильбером. После этого никто. 

На последних словах Карваль сбился, опустил взгляд и затеребил пуговицу. Все же его простодушность - не игра! Никто по доброй воле не станет сам себя компрометировать, а значит, он лжет. Раймон готов был поручиться за это своим жетоном. 

\- Жильбером Сэц-Арижем? 

\- Да. 

\- Хорошо, - Раймон снова сделал пометку в блокноте. - Перейдем к Ричарду Окделлу. Что вы можете сказать о нем? 

\- Видел его мельком, - Карваль скосил глаза, чтобы смотреть в точку за его правым ухом. Не самая плохая тактика, когда так и тянет врезать по наглой роже собеседника, а цивилизованный диалог все же нужно продолжать. 

\- Какие у них отношения с сестрой? 

\- Не знаю. 

\- Вы видели его шестого, в день отъезда? 

\- Да, - Карваль напрягся. Все-таки он совершенно не умеет играть лицом. Закинуть что ли ноги на стол? Или это будет уже чересчур? Туфли ведь нечищеные, как обычно. 

\- При каких обстоятельствах? 

\- Он зашел в гараж, когда я там был. 

\- Вы разговаривали? 

\- Нет. 

\- Он сам выбрал для поездки "Бьянко"? 

\- Да. 

\- Он что, гей? 

Карваль удивленно моргнул, а когда до него, наконец, дошла вся суть вопроса, он сжал подлокотники и резко наклонился вперед. 

\- Почему вы спрашиваете это у меня?! - честный работяга был возмущен так, словно в "неправильной" ориентации заподозрили не Окделла, а его самого. - Ко мне он точно не приставал! 

Раймон невозмутимо пожал плечами. 

\- Потому что его выбор весьма странен для молодого человека. Тем более, по словам сестры, он всегда предпочитал спортивные модели, типа "Сона", - этот вопрос он не мог и сам для себя прояснить. Представить себе, что парень добровольно сел за руль откровенно женского "Бьянко", когда рядом стояли два "Мориска"? Почти невероятно, если представлять его вкусы во всем остальном. Одно из двух: либо у Окделла случилось помутнение рассудка, либо воспользоваться "Морисками" по какой-то причине он не смог. Интересно, по какой? Раймон в который раз пожалел, что служба безопасности Эпинэ не посчитала нужным установить камеры в гараже. 

\- "Бьянко" стоял первым. 

\- Как же он мог стоять первым, если Айрис Окделл на нем почти не ездила? 

\- Откуда я знаю? - мало-по малу Карваль начал закипать. - Я не указываю хозяевам, куда им ставить их машины! 

\- Ну разумеется, - Раймон решил поддержать его запал. В таком состоянии люди обычно выбалтывали даже то, чего не хотели. - Ваши хозяева сами оставляют свои машины где хотят. И "Конорум" под ними разбрызгивают тоже сами. 

\- При чем тут "Конорум"? - Карваль резко сбавил обороты. В глазах его появился тщательно скрываемый испуг. Похоже, преступный гений снова сгубила одна крошечная деталь. Дальше допрос пойдет почти скучно и почти предсказуемо. Карваль признается, нужно просто дожать. 

\- "Конорум", если вы вдруг не знаете, новейшее средство против москитов, - Раймон уперся локтями в стол и вещал, не сводя глаз со свидетеля, внезапно ставшего подозреваемым. - Каждую ночь его автоматически распыляют во всем доме, включая хозяйственные пристройки, такие, например, как гараж, где вы живете и работаете. Распыляли его и в ночь с пятого на шестое, когда по записям охраны вы оставались в гараже один. И знаете, что самое странное? - Раймон сделал патетическую паузу. - Что на том месте, где утром стоял "Бьянко", эксперты обнаружили следы "Конорума", тогда как под другими автомобилями их не было. 

\- Это ничего не доказывает! - огрызнулся Карваль. - "Конорум" мог остаться с прошлых дней! 

\- Он бы мог там остаться с прошлых дней, если бы пол в гараже каждый день не убирал автоматический мойщик, который вымывает всю эту дрянь. 

Карваль молчал, хмуро разглядывая пальцы. 

\- Но вы правы, это действительно ничего не доказывает, - усмехнулся Раймон. - Кроме того, что вы мне солгали. А вот зачем вы это сделали и в чем именно заключалась неправда, об этом мы сейчас и побеседуем. 

**СИФ иллюзия, день третий**

Дик взвалил на платформу очередной мешок битой посуды и обломков мебели, взялся за ручку и покатил тележку к распахнутым настежь воротам. Колеса скрипели, низкие бортики ходили ходуном, но он упрямо толкал тележку вперед: по дороге между живыми изгородями и фигурными решетками, мимо запертых дверей и ворот с навесными замками, в конец улицы, на пустырь, заменивший им свалку. Этот раз будет последним. Солнце уже опустилось за горизонт, и с каждой минутой становилось все темнее. Сумерки скрадывали очертания домов, и в следующий раз он рисковал заблудиться среди одинаковых черных коробок. 

Настоящая улица Святой Элисон в настоящем Горике переходила в Лайон-сквер, но в Сифе - так называлось это безумное место на вывесках и в рекламных буклетах - все было иначе. Дик не узнавал особнячки своих соседей, не узнавал магазины и кафе, не узнавал окружающие пейзажи. Весь город напоминал мозаику, собранную из выдернутых отовсюду кусочков. Гоганские крыши теснили дриксенские арки, морисские росписи соседствовали с гайифскими витражами. Город был пестрым, словно карнавальная толпа, но мертвым, пустым по сути. 

Сиф населяли биороботы. Так назвал местных Леонард, когда они вчера бродили по запутанным улочкам в поисках других настоящих людей, и Дик не стал спорить с этим термином. Каждый биоробот знал одну единственную программу: консультант в магазине мог посоветовать лучший товар, официант в кафе мог принести заказанное блюдо, уличный танцор мог бесконечно развлекать публику. Но стоило хоть на шаг отступить от заложенного сценария, например, спросить консультанта, как его зовут, или поинтересоваться у танцора, который час, глаза биоробота на миг стеклянели, и он повторял какую-нибудь стандартную фразу, как будто предлагая переиграть вызвавшую сбой ситуацию. 

А еще этот круглый прибор, который так испугал Дика в первый день. Его не было ни у кого из местных. Леонард предположил, что это маячки, с помощью которых помечали настоящих людей. Но кто помечал? И зачем? С этих вопросов начиналось самое сложное. На первый взгляд Сиф никем не управлялся. В городе была полиция и муниципальные службы, но работали они, казалось, полностью автономно. 

Вечера Дик с Леонардом проводили, обсуждая, куда их забросило, и как вернуться в нормальный мир. Но дальше ничем неподкрепленных теорий, одна фантастичнее другой, эти разговоры не заходили. Не было за что уцепиться. Не было основы на которой можно строить какие-то выводы. Не было видно смысла в этой замкнутой системе. Леонард считал, что правительство проводит над ними какой-то эксперимент, и надо просто ждать, пока он закончится. Дику наоборот, казалось, что нужно действовать. Происходящее напоминало ему игру, психоделический квест с эффектом полного погружения. Только вот цель этой игры разгадать ему пока не удалось.

Дик высыпал содержимое мешков на приличных размеров кучу и отправился в обратный путь. Тележка уныло тряслась за спиной, позвякивая на каждой неровности. От нечего делать он решил сегодня утром разобрать завалы в своем доме. Леонард, конечно, хороший человек, но нельзя же было стеснять его вечно! А кроме того, у Дика теплилась надежда, что его дом - единственное знакомое место в этом городе живых машин - как-то сможет помочь ему отсюда вырваться. Но то, что в его мыслях казалось простым, в реальности вылилось в порезанную ладонь, сбитые костяшки пальцев и гудящую от непривычной работы спину. Вдобавок, за весь день он едва ли расчистил половину первого этажа. 

Леонард ждал его, сидя на крыльце. 

\- Я подумал, ты тут целый день, может хочешь, я там развел огонь на заднем дворе, мы могли бы пожарить мясо, - как-то скомканно предложил он, разглядывая асфальт около кроссовок Дика. 

\- Да, спасибо, - у Дика будто камень с души свалился. Леонард не отличался разговорчивостью, и Дик уже успел нафантазировать, что рядом с ним тот чувствует себя скованно. 

Ночь опустилась на город резко, словно где-то щелкнули выключателем, и сумерки сменились чернильной темнотой. В их районе не горело ни одного окна. Ни одна машина не отсвечивала фарами. Ни одна витрина не мерцала вечерней иллюминацией. Единственным источником света был тоненький серпик луны и россыпь звезд на безоблачном небе. Дик помнил, что в приключенческих романах про старину путешественники определяли свое положение по звездам, но астрономия была его слабым местом. Дик подумал, что Леонард точно разбирается в этом, ведь он военный, а их должны учить ориентировке без компаса и прочих приспособлений. 

\- Нет, - покачал головой Леонард на его вопрос. - Я сам об этом подумал в первый же день, но увы. Это не небо Кэртианы. 

\- Может быть другой континент? - с надеждой спросил Дик. - Не Золотые земли? 

\- В Золотых и Седых землях ищут Упавшего Оленя, в Багряных и Бирюзовых - Пустую Чашу, - объяснил Леонард. - Рад бы тебя обнадежить, но ничего похожего у нас над головой я не вижу. 

Дик удрученно вздохнул, и прежде чем беседа перешла в привычную колею, спросил: 

\- А что ты последнее помнишь? 

Леонард не стал уточнять, что Дик имеет в виду. Он немного помедлил перед ответом. Поворошил угли, подвинул металлическую решетку, на которой зарумянивалось натертое специями мясо, повернул фонарь, чтобы он светил не прямо на них, а немного в сторону. 

\- Я хотел проучить одного типа, но получилось наоборот, - наконец проговорил он со странным чувством. Как будто раньше эти слова для него значили очень много, вызывали немедленный отклик гнева и ярости, и проговаривая их сейчас, он ждал той же реакции, но ее почему-то не было. 

Дик бросил на него вопросительный взгляд, и Леонард нехотя продолжил: 

\- Я тогда месяц как вернулся из Бакрии. Места себе не мог найти. Вроде бы умом понимал, что все закончилось, что я дома, а душа как будто бы там осталась. Все казалось ненастоящим. Все знакомые, закатные твари бы их побрали, так и лезли в душу... Как будто я им клоун! Расскажи то, расскажи это! 

Бакрия всегда была для Дика не более чем экзотическим словом из новостных сводок. Из уроков истории он смутно помнил, что в конце прошлого круга Талиг заключил с бакранами какой-то договор, по которому обещал защищать их от прочих сагранских дикарей. Этим его знания исчерпывались. Периодически в новостях мелькали сообщения об очередном взрыве или перестрелке на границе Бакрии и Кагеты, но Дик их равнодушно проматывал. А для Леонарда это, выходит, что-то значило... 

\- Прости, я никогда особо не интересовался политикой, - Дику впервые в жизни стало стыдно за собственное безразличие. Он преспокойно жил в мирном Надоре, а Леонард в это время усмирял помешанных на кровной мести горцев, рисковал жизнью, возможно, терял друзей и сослуживцев. И хотя Дик понимал, что Леонард сам выбрал такую судьбу, сам заключил контракт, сам взял в руки оружие, вина и неловкость нависли над его головой двумя шаткими колоссами. 

Леонард раздраженно повел плечами. 

Повисла пауза. Разговор оборвался на неприятной ноте. Леонард явно погрузился в какие-то свои воспоминания, а диковы колоссы отчетливо дрогнули, готовясь погрести его под валом обломков. 

\- Ты говорил про какого-то типа? - беспомощно переспросил он. 

\- Да, - Леонард неосознанным движением потеребил "маячок" за правым ухом. - Служил с нами один парень. Симон Люра. Со всеми дружил, не позволял себе ничего лишнего, только вот продавал списанное оружие местным. А я написал об этом рапорт начальству. Его, понятное дело, вызвали в Олларию, стали разбираться. Не знаю, как он оправдался перед трибуналом, но когда я вернулся, то мы пересеклись в одном баре. Слово за слово, я предложил ему выйти поговорить. Оказалось, у него ствол. От первой пули я ушел, а вот вторая... 

\- Отомстил, - сочувственно произнес Дик. 

\- В понимании Симона я доносчик, - согласился Леонард. - Да если б эти сволочи стреляли только друг в друга, я бы первый закрыл глаза на его дела. Но это очень подлая война. Что бакраны, что бириссцы как будто соревнуются в том, чтобы выставить друг друга бесчеловечными скотами перед журналюгами. А тем только подавай картинку поострее. Ызарги! 

Дик не знал, что сказать на все эти откровения. Леонард, конечно, был прав. Он выполнял устав и опосредовано спасал от пуль мирных жителей. Но все это звучало так сюрреалистично, так непохоже на его прошлую обывательскую жизнь, что Дик терялся перед совершенно новым и непонятным. Он привык, что кровь и смерть существуют лишь на экране кома, жестокость присуща лишь игровым монстрам, а несправедливость - это когда очередной управленец оказывается продажным лгуном. Он даже о смерти отца узнал только через две недели, когда его мать посчитала нужным позвонить в летний лагерь и сообщить о семейной трагедии. 

Госпожа Окделл хотела оградить своего сына от ненужных впечатлений, и вместо публичной церемонии, на которой присутствовало пол-Горика, Дик в одиночестве возложил пару багряных гвоздик на белое надгробие в фамильном склепе. Он едва не заскрежетал зубами от злости. Старое предательство еще болело, а он-то думал, что все уже позади! 

\- Может быть мы умерли? - вырвалось у него невысказанное подозрение. 

Леонард поднял голову и посмотрел на него в упор. Дик, хоть и не видел его глаз в сгустившейся темноте, все равно постарался достойно встретить этот взгляд. Если таково их посмертие, то выхода из него нет и быть не может! Они не могут молчать об этом бесконечно! 

\- И куда же мы попали, в Рассветные Сады или в Закатное Пламя? - с вызовом спросил Леонард. 

Дик пожал плечами. Злость ушла, и его запал иссяк. Он был бы рад сменить тему, но в голову, как назло, не приходило ничего толкового. А между тем Леонард продолжал: 

\- Знаешь, я ведь едва не рехнулся, пока был тут один. Метался по городу, бросался на этих кошкиных роботов, пытался покончить с собой. Не знал, что делать, как убежать отсюда. Я привык не бояться смерти. Быстрой смерти от пули или снаряда. А вот такого - медленного сумасшествия вдруг испугался. Поэтому я верю, что мы живы, просто почему-то находимся здесь. Иначе остается только найти, где в этом бедламе продается сакотта, и окончательно попрощаться с реальностью. 

Он протянул руку, накрыл ею внезапно вспотевшую ладонь Дика и крепко пожал, как будто предлагая держаться вместе против этого неживого города, в который они оба попали не по своей воле. И Дик, с небывалой ясностью ощутив, как они одиноки, без колебаний ответил на пожатие. 

**Горик (Внутренний Надор), главный офис "ОАК"**   
_400 год Круга Ветра, 12-й день Летних Скал_

Раймон встал, увидев на пороге кафетерия Дженнифер Рокслей. Секретарша Окделла была хороша со всех сторон и по всем параметрам. Женщина как раз в его вкусе. Ради встречи с ней Раймон даже надел свежую рубашку и привел в порядок волосы. Он взмахнул рукой, и Дженнифер заметила его. Подхватив со стойки чашечку шадди, она подошла к его столику своей плавной походкой, и Раймон на чистых рефлексах - откуда только взялись? - отодвинул ей стул. 

\- Добрый день, Дженнифер. Спасибо, что уделили мне полчаса вашего времени. 

\- Не стоит благодарности, офицер, - она с изяществом опустилась на мягкое сиденье, и Раймон сел напротив. 

\- Я бы хотел побеседовать о вашем начальнике, - он протянул ей ком, и Дженнифер быстро коснулась зеленого датчика, опередив положенную инструкцию. - Вам уже доводилось сотрудничать с полицией? 

\- Нет, - она обворожительно повела плечами - полная грудь соблазнительно колыхнулась под тканью блузки - и Раймон почувствовал, что внутри у него что-то дрогнуло. - Просто я очень люблю детективные сериалы. 

\- Понятно, - он бездумно потеребил салфетку. Пора возвращаться на грешную землю. Дженнифер прелестна, спору нет, но это совершенно точно пташка не его полета. Подкатывать к ней с его внешностью и зарплатой полицейского - не просто глупая, а очень глупая идея. К тому же с такими неоднозначными уликами он просто не имел права впутывать в расследование личные интересы. Раймон мысленно встряхнулся и произнес: - Допрос номер пятьдесят один по делу о покушении на убийство Ричарда Окделла, свидетель Дженнифер Рокслей. Скажите, как давно вы работаете в "ОАК"? 

\- Семь лет, - она сделала первый глоток из своей чашечки и облизнула с нижней губы молочную пену. 

\- То есть, вас взял на это место еще предыдущий хозяин? - Раймон изо всех сил постарался унять разбушевавшуюся фантазию. 

\- Да, буквально за пару месяцев до аварии, - Дженнифер вздохнула, выражая приличествующую скорбь. 

\- Вы все семь лет были на этой должности? 

\- Я работала с Эгмонтом Окделлом, а после, - она снова вздохнула, - Перешла в отдел продаж. 

\- К Леопольду Манрику? 

\- Да. Господин Ларак, наш временный управляющий, посадил в приемной своего человека. Но когда Ричард... господин Окделл вступил в свои права, ему рассказали, что я работала еще у его отца, и он перевел меня на прежнее место. 

От внимания Раймона не ускользнула эта оговорка. Он готов был держать пари: прекрасные глазки и милая улыбка Дженнифер стали решающим аргументом в пользу того, чтобы красавица вернулась в президентскую приемную. 

А между тем, до чего же много совпадений. Дженнифер долгое время была сотрудницей Манрика, сын которого владеет мастерскими "РоФл". Семь лет назад Карваль, уже сознавшийся в порче "Бьянко", работал в гориковском филиале этой сети и уволился как раз через месяц после гибели отца Окделла. А что если и тот несчастный случай - дело рук Карваля? Вдова Окделла не помнила, где именно ее муж чинил свою машину, а в самой мастерской таких сведений не хранилось. Значит, Раймону придется действовать на свой страх и риск, но если он и правда хочет распутать этот клубок - иначе нельзя. 

\- На месте вашего начальника я бы ни за что не отпустил вас к другому, - произнес он дежурный комплимент, мысленно отругав себя за долгую паузу в разговоре. 

\- В его возрасте уже не так-то просто тягаться с молодыми, - Дженнифер кокетливо стрельнула глазками. - Он сам порекомендовал меня Ричарду. 

Еще одна часть мозаики встала на свое место. Похоже, Дженнифер все-таки завербована Манриком. Уж больно вовремя она появилась в компании, да и эти переходы в отдел продаж и обратно выглядели подозрительно. Если так, то ради чего ее подослали к Окделлам? Чтобы проталкивать выгодные Манрику контракты? Маловероятно. Да и одно единственное зачисление на банковский счет Дженнифер от неизвестного благодетеля, осуществленное неделю назад, говорило само за себя. И почему он не догадался запросить ее банковскую историю семилетней давности! 

\- А у вас, как я посмотрю, наладились хорошие отношения с господином Окделлом? 

\- С Ричардом? - переспросила Дженнифер. - Вы просто его не знаете. Он не из тех, что помешан на субординации. Мы частенько разговаривали на разные темы. 

\- То есть у вас было неформальное общение? - Раймон судорожно соображал, как свернуть разговор на Манрика. Интересно, за что же все-таки с ней расплатились? Неужели за информацию, что Окделл едет на выходные к сестре и ее жениху? Вряд ли это было таким уж страшным секретом. Тогда следовало бы предположить, что и Карваль на службе у Робера Эпинэ, и сама помолвка были подстроены, а это так же здраво, как и теории о всемирном заговоре. 

\- Вы на что-то намекаете? - Дженнифер недоверчиво сощурилась. 

\- Нет, что вы, - Раймон обезоруживающе развел руками. - Я спросил только чтобы узнать, не рассказывал ли вам господин Окделл о каких-то угрозах? Или, может быть, вы видели в его корреспонденции подозрительные письма? 

\- Нет, - Дженнифер опять стала милой и приветливой. - Ничего подобного не было. 

\- Если вы общались, то, вероятно, могли заметить в нем какие-то перемены? Тревожность, беспокойство, апатию?.. Женщины обычно очень чувствительны к подобным вещам. 

\- Да, знаете, в последнее время он мало улыбался, - задумчиво проговорила она. - Но я списала это на рабочие проблемы. Вы считаете, ему могли угрожать? 

\- Я не исключаю никаких вариантов, - стандартная отговорка слетела с губ сама собой. - Вы упомянули о рабочих проблемах. Расскажите о них поподробнее, если это вас не затруднит. 

\- Месяц назад произошел несчастный случай на шахте возле Вормейта. Наверное, вы слышали? - Дженнифер бросила на него вопросительный взгляд, и Раймон утвердительно кивнул. О чем-то таком действительно говорили в новостях. Между тем она продолжала: - Погиб один из рабочих, его семья судится с нами все это время. А еще пропал господин Заль, наш финдиректор. Мы заявили в полицию, но, мне кажется, шансов, что он найдется, немного. Господин Темплтон, которого Ричард назначил на его место, обнаружил между реальным положением дел и отчетами господина Заля большие расхождения. 

\- Печальная история, - согласился Раймон. - А какие у господина Окделла были отношения с другими сотрудниками? Например, с господином Манриком? 

Дженнифер сделала новый глоток шадди и откинула с плеч волосы, продемонстрировав точеную шею. Это буквально выбило почву у Раймона из-под ног. Красивые шеи были его фетишем, его слабым местом, его спусковым крючком. Раймона тут же бросило в жар, руки безотчетно сжали край стола, кровь прилила к низу живота. Он заерзал на сиденье, стараясь найти позу поудобнее. 

\- Мне кажется, неплохие, - произнесла Дженнифер, и в ее голосе, если Раймону окончательно не изменил слух, прозвучала нотка удовлетворения. Хороший знак, что пора приходить в себя. 

\- То есть у них не было разногласий? - в горле пересохло, и он сделал большой глоток из стакана с минералкой. 

\- Я о таком не слышала, - как ни в чем не бывало подтвердила она. 

Раймон отвел взгляд, глубоко вдохнул, чтобы успокоить неуместное здесь и сейчас желание, и выложил на стол старенький кейс. Пришло время для наглядных аргументов. Разумеется, можно было показать Дженнифер банковскую выписку на экране кома, но он опасался за целостность казенного имущества. Красотка вполне могла в порыве раздражения швырнуть прибор куда подальше - его предыдущий ком окончил свой жизненный путь именно так. И теперь Раймон предпочел не рисковать. А если быть совсем честным с собой, ему просто срочно требовалось на что-то отвлечься. 

\- Когда я получил это дело, - он быстро перелистывал бумаги, но искомый листок никак не находился, - Я запросил информацию по счетам всех близких господина Окделла, а заодно и его коллег. Меня интересовали данные за последний год. 

Раймон бросил быстрый взгляд на Дженнифер, но она лишь изобразила на лице легкое недоумение. 

\- Разбираться со всеми полученными выписками - дело непростое, да и банки обычно не горят желанием делиться тайнами своих клиентов, поэтому мы прибегаем к таким методам в исключительных случаях. Например, если кто-то из фигурантов дела очень богат. 

\- Богат, как Ричард? - спросила она с сомнением в голосе. 

\- Господин Окделл, конечно, не миллионер, однако же в покушении на него несомненно замешаны деньги, - распечатка нашлась за сложенным вчетверо плакатом с последнего концерта "Закатных братьев". Раймон протянул листок через стол, и Дженнифер взяла его двумя пальцами, словно какое-то мерзкое насекомое. - Четвертого летних скал некая Ивонн Маран перечислила на ваш счет пятьдесят тысяч таллов. Как вы можете объяснить происхождение этих денег? 

\- А почему я должна что-то объяснять? - хмыкнула Дженнифер, даже не глянув на выписку. - Допустим, у меня есть подруга по имени Ивонн Маран, с которой я поспорила на пятьдесят тысяч таллов. Я выиграла, Ивонн проиграла. Какое вам до этого дело? Разве это незаконно? 

\- Видите ли, в государственной базе не числится никакой Ивонн Маран, - Раймон оперся локтями на стол. - А это значит, что ваша подруга живет по фальшивым документам. 

Щеки Дженнифер покраснели, темные глаза сверкнули гневом. Раймон искренне залюбовался открывшейся картиной. Если дело закончится хорошо, он все-таки попробует пригласить ее на ужин где-нибудь на следующей неделе. Не может быть, чтобы ее сегодняшние авансы диктовались одним только холодным расчетом. 

\- А вернее всего, - продолжил он, - Что у вас нет никакой подруги с таким именем. Дженнифер, у меня есть ордер на арест Леопольда Манрика. Он окажется за решеткой в течении ближайших часов. Я не думаю, что за вами числится какое-то серьезное преступление, так что объяснить происхождение этих денег в ваших же интересах. 

Дженнифер прикусила губу и посмотрела на него долгим оценивающим взглядом. Раймон постарался придать своему лицу выражение максимальной искренности. Видимо, это сработало, поскольку она потупилась и сказала: 

\- Леопольд Манрик платил мне, чтобы я предупреждала его о грядущих проверках. Я ничего не знала о его планах. 

Раймон едва заметно кивнул в знак того, что внимательно слушает. 

\- Меня не посадят в тюрьму? - спросила она беспомощно. - Я одна воспитываю маленькую дочь... 

Маленькая дочь - весомая преграда для личной жизни. Значит, больше шансов, что Дженнифер не пожелает с ним встретиться. Но думать об этом, в любом случае, пока еще рано. 

\- Если вы говорите правду, в ваших действиях не было ничего противозаконного, - успокоил он ее. - Расскажите лучше подробнее о вашем уговоре. 

**СИФ иллюзия, день шестой**

Под тоненькой струйкой, вытекавшей из крана, Дик смыл с подбородка остатки пены. Брился он наощупь. Целых зеркал после уборки в его доме не осталось, новое Дик купить не удосужился, а мутная стенка металлического шкафчика толком ничего не отражала. Прихорашиваться дальше не имело смысла, ведь не на свидание же он идет, в самом деле! Хотя как иначе назвать то, что он задумал? 

Чем больше времени они проводили вместе, тем чаще Дик замечал, что сухощавая фигура Леонарда, его широкие плечи, мужественное лицо с золотистыми точками веснушек вытеснили все прочие образы из его фантазий. Еще в колледже Дику нравился один мальчик, но тогда он не нашел в себе смелости для признания. А сейчас... С большой вероятностью они с Леонардом были единственными живыми людьми в этом городе, а может быть и во всем мире, так что скрывать свои чувства Дику казалось неправильным и нечестным. Он решил пригласить Леонарда в крошечный кэналлийский ресторанчик, расположенный через две улицы от их квартала, рассказать все на чистоту, а дальше - будь что будет. 

Дик сбежал по лестнице - эхо шагов непривычно гулко отразилось от голых стен. Он быстро преодолел путь до соседнего дома и громко постучал в дверь. 

\- Открыто! - послышался приглушенный крик. 

Дик прошел внутрь, взволнованно сцепив пальцы. Леонард с комфортом расположился на диванных подушках, на груди его лежала бумажная книга. При виде гостя он улыбнулся уголками губ. Не оставляя себе времени на сомнения, Дик с порога предложил: 

\- Не хочешь со мной поужинать? 

\- У тебя? - глаза Леонарда расширились, словно он только сейчас заметил перемены во внешности Дика. Заинтересованный взгляд пробежал по его лицу, опустился на рубашку, задержавшись на паре расстегнутых пуговиц, и скользнул вниз до самых туфель. 

Дик ужасно смутился. Купленная этим утром одежда вдруг показалась ему неуместной, излишне дорогой по сравнению с тем, что обычно носил сам Леонард. А если он подумает, что Дик слишком избалован своим статусом? Или деньгами? Пусть здесь они были равны, но когда-нибудь это закончится, и они вернуться к прошлой жизни со всеми ее условностями. Наверняка Дик не знал, но по поведению Леонарда мог предположить, что они принадлежали к совершенно разным слоям общества. 

\- Нет, не у меня, я хотел сходить в... - закатные твари, как же назывался этот ресторанчик! - Я покажу! 

Леонард снова окинул его заинтересованным взглядом и переспросил: 

\- Ты приглашаешь меня где-то поужинать? 

Язык Дика сковала неловкость, поэтому он просто кивнул. 

\- Хорошо, - Леонард улыбнулся шире. - Подожди пару минут. 

Он скрылся в коридоре. Из соседней комнаты послышалась возня, что-то упало, пару раз хлопнула дверца шкафа. Наконец, Леонард появился в гостиной уже переодетый, схватил со стола карточку, зашнуровал ботинки и был готов. 

Вечерний воздух помог Дику успокоиться. Он знал за собой склонность излишне драматизировать последствия тех или иных действий и старался с этим бороться, но в самые волнительные минуты воображение неизменно брало верх над здравым смыслом. Всю дорогу Леонард бросал на него заинтригованные взгляды, но, к счастью, ни о чем не расспрашивал. Собственная идея с каждым шагом казалась Дику все более провальной. Признаваться среди людей?! Хотя, разве это люди? Одна видимость, которой можно пренебречь. Вокруг них биороботы, а значит, все равно они будут вдвоем, куда бы не пошли. 

"Одинокая бухта" встретила их тихой музыкой и слабым запахом ароматических свечей. Спустившись по деревянной лесенке в небольшой зал, Дик не пожалел, что остановил свой выбор именно на ней. Морские пейзажи на стенах, живые растения в декоративных кадках, стилизованные под старину фонарики - все это погружало в атмосферу тепла и уюта. Дик надеялся, что когда они окажутся в ненастоящем, но все-таки обществе, Леонард сможет расслабиться, и у них получится поговорить без недомолвок и натянутых пауз. 

Дик далеко не сразу понял, что Леонард его остерегается. Дик не расспрашивал его о прошлом, не напоминал о друзьях, не говорил о войне и таком прочем, но их общение все равно смахивало на прогулку по минному полю. Леонард мог замкнуться после любой, даже самой невинной фразы, и Дик провел много неприятных часов, пытаясь наедине с собой разгадать, почему все пошло не так на этот раз. Враждебность Леонарда отталкивала, но его слова и поступки словно кричали о том, что под маской недоверчивого молчуна скрывается кто-то добрый и безумно одинокий. И Дик очень хотел узнать этого кого-то поближе. 

Они заняли свободный столик у левой стены, прямо под картиной с утесом, который облепили чайки. Пока Леонард листал меню, один из официантов поднялся на невысокий подиум в передней части зала и объявил: 

\- Сегодня в "Одинокой бухте" выступает группа "Белый ворон" и ее бессменный вокалист Рокэ Алва! 

Посетители послушно зааплодировали. Официант спрыгнул с возвышения, на которое вынырнувшие из-за неприметной дверки музыканты тут же принялись втаскивать свою аппаратуру. Все они были смуглыми и черноволосыми, точь-в-точь как настоящие кэналлийцы. Каждый обвязал голову алым платком на манер древних морисскихх пиратов. Всего их было пятеро: двое гитаристов, скрипач, флейтист и ударник. Пока Дик гадал, кто же из них Рокэ Алва, из-за дверки показался последний участник группы. Он легко запрыгнул на сцену и решительным шагом подошел к микрофону. 

\- Приветствую уважаемую публику! - на фоне прочих музыкантов говоривший выделялся черезвычайно светлой кожей. - Меня зовут Рокэ Алва, а это мои друзья, группа "Белый ворон". 

Посетители "Одинокой бухты" поприветствовали его жидкими хлопками. 

\- Мы родом из Кэналлоа, и сегодня сыграем для вас песни нашей родины, - он обвел публику воодушевленным взглядом, напоследок подмигнув Дику, и дал знак начинать. 

Цокнули кастаньеты, гитара завела игривый, но вместе с тем тревожный мотив, в общую мелодию робко вступила флейта. Дик отвернулся от сцены. В голове его пульсировала одна мысль: можно ли считать, что Рокэ Алва отступил от шаблонного поведения? Конечно, его прямая задача развлекать, заигрывать с публикой, но подмигивание?! Этот жест казался Дику слишком нетривиальным для искусственного разума. Он хотел было поделиться своими сомнениями с Леонардом, но к их столику как раз подошел официант, и Дик отвлекся. 

Сделав заказ, они оба передали официанту местные кредитки. На следующее утро после знакомства Дик по совету Леонарда проверил свой почтовый ящик и обнаружил там конверт с какими-то печатями. В нем лежала белая карточка и письмо, в котором Дика уведомляли, что Сиф-банк предоставляет ему неограниченный кредит на оплату любых товаров и услуг. Такие же карточки он видел у Леонарда и многих местных. Расплачиваясь, Дик не раз задумывался, какой смысл в деньгах, если они есть у всех и в любом количестве? Но ответа на этот вопрос он не находил. 

Тем временем им принесли заказанное вино. После первого бокала, Дик спросил о книге, которую читал Леонард, и тот пустился в пространный пересказ приключений некого профессора, который пережил эпидемию неизвестного вируса. 

\- Чем-то похоже на нас, - усмехнулся Дик, когда Леонард дошел до момента, где профессор на пару с беспризорным мальчишкой бродили по городу в поисках других выживших людей. 

\- И правда, - согласился тот. 

"Белый ворон" исполнил уже несколько песен, и Дик подумывал, что пора бы переходить к тому, ради чего он и затеял этот ужин, но его прервал Рокэ Алва. Светлокожий кэналлиец постучал по микрофону, привлекая к себе внимание. 

\- Дамы и господа, - за его спиной музыканты единым движением отбросили свои инструменты и достали оружие, - С великим прискорбием я вынужден сообщить, что вы взяты в заложники. 

Дик потрясенно выдохнул. Леонард с силой дернул его за локоть, и они повалились на пол. Прочие посетители замерли в одинаковых позах. Их программа явно не предусматривала, как вести себя в подобной ситуации. Грохнул выстрел. Один из висящих под потолком фонариков разлетелся в дребезги. К фоновому шуму добавилась сработавшая сигнализация. 

\- Быстрее, - нетерпеливо шикнул Леонард, толкая Дика за кадку с небольшим деревцем. Он будто оказался в родной стихии. Хотя почему "будто"? Наверняка в Бакрии с ним случалось и не такое. В серых глазах под рыжими ресницами плескалась неодолимая жажда жизни, ноздри хищно раздувались, на лице был написан азарт человека, привыкшего к опасностям. Он придавил Дика плечом к стене и перевернул стол так, чтобы он укрывал их справа. 

Преступники принялись сгонять деморализованных посетителей в угол у сцены, а те даже не пытались возражать или сопротивляться. Дик в безотчетном страхе обхватил Леонарда вокруг пояса, прижался грудью к спине, вдохнул запах волос в ямке у затылка. Леонард шевельнулся, и Дик, опомнившись, ослабил захват. Леонард развернулся к нему в полоборота и накрыл его плечи ладонями. 

\- Я хотел сказать тебе, - Дика почти осязаемо трясло от волнения, - Хотел сказать, что ты... 

\- Тише, - мягко произнес Леонард, и в его глазах Дик с облегчением прочитал, что тот все уже давно понял. - Не паникуй, хорошо? И во всем слушайся меня. 

\- Мы требуем от властей города освободить Диего Салину, - сообщил в микрофон Рокэ Алва. Поверх перевернутого стола Дик видел, что он адресует эти слова кому-то конкретному. - Если наше требование не выполнят, мы будем расстреливать каждый час по одному человеку. А чтобы никто не усомнился в нашей серьезности, открою отсчет я лично, - он вскинул пистолет и, почти не целясь, выстрелил в Леонарда. 

**Ренэйль (Приморская Эпинэ), больница святого Арсена**   
_400 год Круга Ветра, 12-й день Летних Скал_

Он содрогнулся, все мышцы напряглись в ожидании боли, но она не пришла. Постепенно он устал ждать. Тело расслабилось, растворилось в кисельном тумане, порыв затух, волю смыло тяжелыми волнами апатии. 

Так успокаивал себя растерянный разум, потому что неприкрытая правда была в сто крат ужаснее. 

Он ничего не чувствовал. Совсем ничего. Ни тепла, ни холода, ни боли, ни удовольствия. Его члены занемели и больше не подчинялись нервным импульсам, он даже не мог понять, осталось ли от него что-то кроме одинокого проблеска сознания, затерявшегося в грязно-белой пустоте. 

Здесь был воздух. Не свежий и не спертый, не теплый и не холодный, но он мог им дышать. 

Значит, у него были легкие. Или что-то выполняющее их функции. Его тело существовало. Он обрадовался этому как-то отстраненно, будто знал, что так положено, но особого смысла в самой радости не видел. 

Туман сгустился, из него выступили десятки крошечных молоточков и вразнобой застучали по вискам. Это было не больно. В первые минуты он чувствовал лишь распирающую щекотку, от которой не получалось избавиться. С каждым новым ударом желание сбежать нарастало, став в конце нестерпимым. Он запаниковал, воображение рисовало облаченного в латы рыцаря, которого колотят по шлему, чтобы свести с ума непрекращающимся звоном. Его разум кричал, звал на помощь, и в момент наивысшего напряжения пелена лопнула. 

Он вспомнил, что может слышать. 

Кровь гулко стучала в ушах, заглушая все звуки. Постепенно через битье пульса пробился какой-то повторяющийся писк. Раздался скрип и неприятный скрежет... Память подкинула картинку. Стул! Кто-то встал со стула! Послышались шаги и затрудненное дыхание. Звук отдалился, два раза что-то тихо щелкнуло, и он остался наедине с источником писка. 

Кто-то навещал его, а потом ушел. Но кто? Кто?! Это больница? 

Ужасно не хватало зрения. Он попытался разомкнуть веки, но проще было поднять силой мысли каменную плиту. Мышцы его не слушались. Он подвигал глазами из стороны в сторону. Кажется, получилось! Или самообман? Как узнать? 

Мир вокруг взорвался слепящими красно-желтыми искрами. Он невольно прослезился, с силой зажмурился, а когда сумасшедшее мельтешение прекратилось, на самую малость приоткрыл глаза. 

Свет резанул с такой силой, что у него снова выступили слезы. Он смежил веки, выждал несколько секунд, а потом открыл глаза полностью. 

Когда белое марево улеглось, он принялся жадно разглядывать видимую часть своей палаты. Окно напротив кровати наглухо закрывали жалюзи, слева стоял стул, а вот справа... Краем глаза он уловил за стеклянной перегородкой какое-то движение. 

Одеревенелая шея ни в какую не желала шевелиться, и он скосил глаза, насколько это было возможно. Посреди соседней палаты стоял его отец! Их взгляды встретились, и он прочитал на сильно постаревшем лице целую гамму противоречивых чувств. Несколько секунд отец смотрел ему прямо в глаза, затем отшатнулся, а потом за стеклом появился кто-то третий. 

***

Леопольд устало вздохнул, в последний раз посмотрел на сына и закрыл за собой дверь палаты. Лео уже больше месяца был в коме, и по словам докторов с каждым днем его шансы очнуться нормальным стремительно таяли. Лео, Лео... Непутевый сын, которого он так мечтал вывести в люди. Хотел дать хорошее образование, удачно женить, пристроить куда-нибудь, раз уж этот обалдуй начисто лишен предпринимательской жилки. А он сбежал в армию. 

В груди кольнуло, и Леопольд прислонился к стене больничного коридора, пережидая боль. Он сильно сдал после несчастья с сыном. Сердце нет-нет и напоминало о себе, пропал сон, зато появилась отдышка и головные боли. 

Несмотря на преклонный возраст, Леопольд хорошо помнил свое детство. Помнил мать, выбивавшуюся из сил, чтобы прокормить их троих, помнил, как они чуть не подохли от голода в годы Большого кризиса. Поэтому после свадьбы с Марией он поклялся себе, что ляжет костьми, но вырвет для своих детей место под солнцем. Каждому из сыновей Леопольд хотел оставить какое-то дело. Фрицу он купил сеть мастерских, Лео сам выбрал свою судьбу, неустроенным оставался один Арни. И тут очень кстати подвернулся Окделл. 

Леопольд работал на совесть, старался зарекомендовать себя с наилучшей стороны. Но Фрицу понадобились деньги, чтобы выкупить акции "РоФл" у кучки миноритариев, и Леопольд, понадеявшись на удачу, перезаключил несколько договоров за спиной Окделла. В первые полгода аферы с контрактами легко сходили ему с рук, но потом Эгмонт заговорил о проверках, и Леопольд вынужден был сыграть на повышение. Если бы все вскрылось, ему грозила бы тюрьма,а его семье - конфискация имущества. Леопольд не мог этого допустить. Бедность была его главным врагом, и в борьбе с ней он готов был использовать любые методы. 

После смерти Эгмонта наступило временное затишье: Ларак годился лишь на то, чтобы протирать штаны в президентском кресле, но вскоре повзрослел Ричард. Леопольд думал, что водить за нос сопливого мальчишку будет легче легкого, однако со временем Окделл-младший тоже начал что-то подозревать. Вторую аварию Леопольд планировал с тяжелым сердцем. Его старший внук был ровесником Ричарда, и Леопольд чувствовал себя сентиментальным дураком, не решаясь поставить точку в этом деле. 

Он пробежал взглядом по именным карточкам на дверях ближайших палат. По чистой случайности Окделл с Лео попали в одну больницу, и сейчас остатки совести толкали Леопольда заглянуть в лицо своей несостоявшейся жертве. Далеко идти не пришлось - палату Окделла от его сына отделяла только прозрачная перегородка. Леопольд глянул в конец коридора, на пустующий сестринский пост, и толкнул стеклянную дверь. 

На изможденном лице Окделла читалось напряжение, как будто он терпел сильную боль. Его глаза беспокойно бегали под закрытыми веками. Создавалось впечатление, что он спит и видит неприятный сон. Леопольд поежился. Неужели произошедшее с сыном - это кара за его преступления? 

Он глянул через стекло и обомлел. Лео лежал с открытыми глазами и смотрел прямо на него. О Создатель! Создатель! 

Леопольд бросился к сыну, но не успел сделать и двух шагов. С грохотом распахнулась дверь отделения, и полицейский, допрашивавший его пару дней назад, закричал: 

\- Леопольд Манрик, у меня ордер на ваш арест! Поднимите руки так, чтобы я их видел! 

***

До кошкиной больницы оставалось еще два квартала, а такси двигалось вперед в час по чайной ложке. Проклятые пробки, будь они неладны! Раймон привстал на пассажирском сиденье, чтобы оглядеть масштабы затора. Улица стояла на всем обозримом пространстве, похоже, впереди была какая-то авария. 

Когда Дженнифер согласилась повторить свои показания перед судом, он понял, что медлить с арестом больше незачем. Не обнаружив Манрика на рабочем месте, Раймон поехал к нему домой, но там его тоже не оказалось. Хорошенькая рыжая девчушка сообщила, что "дедушка с самого утра уехал к дяде Лео". Пока Раймон выяснял, где сейчас пребывает этот самый "дядя Лео" и договаривался, чтобы ребята из местного участка установили за домом наблюдение, прошло больше часа. Как раз тогда до него дошло, что Окделл и его убийца находятся в одной больнице. Задыхаясь от плохих предчувствий, Раймон рванул обратно в Эпинэ. В аэропорту он взял такси и, ткнув водителю под нос полицейское удостоверение, приказал гнать на всей скорости. А теперь они попали в пробку! 

\- Спасибо, приятель, - Раймон бросил на приборную панель купюру в десять таллов и выпрыгнул из машины на ходу. - Полиция тебя не забудет! 

Водитель крикнул ему вслед что-то возмущенное, но слов Раймон не расслышал. Он обогнул раздраженно сигналивший "Мориск", поднялся на бордюр и побежал. Прохожие косились на него с недоумением, кое-кто крутил пальцем у виска, но Раймон не сбавлял хода. Он и без того непростительно задержался. 

Двери больницы разъехались перед ним автоматически. Раймон бросился к лифту, едва не сбив двух чинно беседующих докторов, и до упора вдавил кнопку вызова. 

Стеклянная кабина ползла вверх со скоростью улитки, этажи сменяли друг друга с величавой неторопливостью. Что за напасть?! А если бы он был умирающим пациентом на последнем издыхании? Раймон сделал несколько глубоких вдохов и постарался убедить себя в том, что его ощущения субъективны, а лифт на самом деле идет нормально. Наконец, дверцы разъехались на восьмом этаже, и Раймон рванулся к заветной табличке "Реанимационное отделение". 

Сердце екнуло. Он опоздал. Манрик стоял над кроватью Окделла. Ну каков же идиот?! Зачем так себя компрометировать? Неужели обязательно было отключать приборы собственноручно? А он сам? Почему не позвонил Марселю? Напарник мог бы перехватить этого гада у больницы, и новой смерти бы не случилось! 

\- Леопольд Манрик, у меня ордер на ваш арест! Поднимите руки так, чтобы я их видел! 

Тот изменился в лице, дернулся, как пойманная в мышеловку мышь, и медленно, но покорно поднял руки. 

\- Не кричите! - из подсобного помещения выглянула перепуганная медсестра. - Вы же в больнице! 

\- Клуша! - не сдержался Раймон. - У вас пациента убили! 

**СИФ иллюзия, день шестой**

Пули попали Леонарду в голову, как будто Рокэ Алва назначил его затылок центром своей мишени. Они пронеслись перед самыми глазами Дика. Три черные точки со смазанными очертаниями. Леонард был убит. Дик почувствовал, как чужое тело содрогнулось в его руках, потяжелело и обмякло. Но кроме этого ничего не произошло. Кровь не брызнула на его лицо и... другое тоже. Хвала Создателю, иначе он бы этого не перенес! 

Дик судорожно втянул воздух сквозь сжатые зубы. Мертв, мертв, мертв. Хотя только что просил не паниковать и во всем слушаться. Как? Почему? За что? Разве в Сифе есть преступники? Дик считал это невозможным. Слишком сложная деятельность для запрограммированных реакций, ведь преступникам так часто приходится импровизировать. А может быть Дик просто слабо представлял себе технический потенциал создателей этого бреда? Но обычные горожане выглядели совсем безмозглыми, какой же смысл делать некую часть роботов на несколько порядков умнее и отводить им настолько бестолковую роль? 

Сигнализация продолжала надрываться, но Дик уже успел привыкнуть к ее вою. От хаотичных мыслей его отвлек неожиданный стук. Он посмотрел вниз - прибор, который они оба называли маячком, после смерти отделился от своего владельца. Черная капсула упала на пол и покатилась в сторону кадки. Но кроме этого было еще кое-что, тревожащее Дика с каждой секундой все сильнее. 

Тело Леонарда, которое он так и не выпустил из объятий, постепенно теряло свой вес и прекращало давить на его грудь, стесняя дыхание. Тепло остывающей плоти становилось все более эфемерным. Дик как будто бы чувствовал под ладонями материальность леонардовой одежды, но уже через секунду не мог бы поручиться, что это не галлюцинации. До теперешнего момента он не решался взглянуть на дело рук Рокэ Алвы, но сейчас вынужден был перебороть себя. 

Леонард таял. Медленно растворялся в воздухе. Он уже сейчас превратился в призрачный силуэт и с каждой секундой его черты становились все тусклее. Дик следил за этим как завороженный. Неужели все?.. 

\- Поднимайся! - скомандовал кто-то сверху. 

Дик вздрогнул от неожиданности. Над ним, угрожающе покачивая пистолетом, нависал кэналлиец из банды Рокэ Алвы. Носком ботинка он подцепил край перевернутого стола и оттолкнул его в сторону. Где-то в подкорке у Дика шевельнулся подспудный страх перед человеком с оружием, но он был слишком слаб, чтобы на что-то повлиять. Диком всецело завладело бешенство. Он резко выпрямился и выбросил кулак вперед, метя кэналлийцу в живот. Но тот как будто ожидал этого. Он ушел от удара и с силой огрел Дика пистолетом по скуле. Уши заложило, голова взорвалась болью, вниз по шее потекла теплая струйка. Дик замер оглушенный. В этот момент подбежал второй кэналлиец, и вдвоем они без проблем скрутили его. 

Дика со связанными за спиной руками толкнули к остальным посетителям, спокойно ожидавшим своей участи в углу у сцены. Он врезался плечом в стенку, зло выдохнул и прислонился лбом к прохладной поверхности. Леонард не умер. Вот что самое важное. Теория Дика о том, что мир вокруг - лишь умело смоделированная игра, получила новое подтверждение. Чтобы вернуться в реальный мир, нужно умереть. Помниться, Леонард говорил, что пытался покончить с собой, Дик тогда не заострил на этом внимания, но сейчас ему стало интересно: раздумал Леонард или осуществить свой замысел у него не получилось? Ведь могло быть так, что игра сознательно не выпускала свою жертву раньше определенного срока. 

Но кто же такой Рокэ Алва? Какие силы он представляет? И разве есть хоть малейший смысл брать кого-то из жителей города в заложники? Ведь Сиф - это автоматическая система. Никому же не приходит в голову чем-то угрожать часовому механизму или ленте заводского конвейера! Разумеется, в Сифе была полиция, но Дик считал людей в синей форме с именными значками пустой декорацией, а не реальными стражами правопорядка. Неужели они будут планировать спасение посетителей "Одинокой бухты"? 

И кто такой Диего Салина, которого этот Алва собрался освобождать? К кому он вообще обращался? Всех, кто был в ресторанчике, вплоть до поваров и администратора, преступники собрали в одном месте, так кто же сообщит властям города об их требованиях? И есть ли у Сифа вообще какие-то власти? На одной из площадей Дик мельком видел здание ратуши со старинными часами на невысокой башенке, но оно выглядело совершенно заброшенным. Словом, чем больше Дик анализировал ситуацию, тем абсурднее ему виделась каждая ее деталь. 

Дик повернулся к сцене. Рокэ Алва встретил его взгляд и шутовски склонил голову в приветствии. 

\- Кто вы? - выпалил Дик. 

\- Разве вы плохо расслышали мое имя? - Рокэ Алва вопросительно приподнял бровь. 

\- Я расслышал. Кто вы такой? - Дик на секунду насупился, но потом решил не обращать внимания на насмешливый тон собеседника. 

\- Я... - Рокэ Алва провел руками от переносицы к вискам. - Какая вам с того польза, юноша? 

Дик нахмурился от столь покровительственного обращения. 

\- Я просто хочу знать, где я, где мы были все это время. Мне кажется, вам известно больше чем мне. 

\- Какая вам разница? - тон Рокэ Алвы был самым светским. Дику на миг представилось, что тот стоит перед ним в камзоле и при кружевах, словно вельможа конца прошлого круга. Того и гляди, начнет смахивать с манжет невидимые глазу пылинки. 

\- Почему вы отвечаете вопросом на вопрос? - Дику все настойчивее казалось, что над ним потешаются. 

Рокэ Алва досадливо поморщился. Он картинно вздохнул, словно окружающая глупость смертельно его утомила, одной рукой сгреб волосы в хвост и крутнулся вокруг своей оси. За его правым ухом Дик почти ожидаемо увидел черный "маячок". Все-таки не робот. Выходит, они с Леонардом ошибались, стремясь найти в Сифе других людей. 

\- Зачем вы стреляли в моего друга? Вы знали, что все будет так? - особо не надеясь на нормальный ответ, спросил он. 

\- Почти, - нехотя бросил Рокэ Алва. 

На Дика накатило раздражение. Какого Леворукого этот хлыщ ведет себя так высокомерно?! Неужели ему тяжело поделиться информацией? Или хотя бы просто отвечать повежливей? 

Дик пихнул плечом одного из кэналлийцев, которые охраняли заложников, и попытался прорваться к сцене, но у него ничего не получилось. Со связанными руками он не мог уворачиваться от ударов и подножек, его заносило, собственное тело казалось неуклюжим, как будто он очень много выпил. Дика тут же повалили на пол и, отвесив несколько весьма болезненных пинков, отволокли обратно к стене. Но боль не успокоила его, а лишь придала дополнительной ярости. Дик бросился на ближайшего кэналлийца и вцепился ему зубами в ногу. 

\- Каррьяра! 

Его отшвырнули назад, но он все-таки умудрился вырвать клочок ткани из брюк своего противника. 

Рокэ Алва издевательски рассмеялся. 

\- Чего вы добиваетесь, юноша? 

Дик ничего не ответил, только зло осклабился и продолжил свои обреченные на провал выпады. Его губа уже была разбита, в животе что-то кололо пронзительно, почти до слез. Но это было не страшно. Леонард не умер от пуль, а значит и Дику нечего бояться. Им не под силу искалечить его настоящее тело, а любую боль он вытерпит. 

\- Вы взбесились? - в голосе Рокэ Алвы звучала нарочитая обеспокоенность. 

Рот заполнила кровь из порезанного языка. Дик выплюнул пару передних зубов и от души лягнул кого-то из своих противников. В ответ прилетел пинок такой силы, что у него вышибло из легких весь воздух. Дик распластался на полу, судорожно пытаясь отдышаться. 

\- Бешеных собак отстреливают, - задумчиво проговорил Рокэ Алва. - Видимо, это лучшее, что я могу сделать в этой ситуации. Разойдитесь, господа! 

По команде его подельники отступили от Дика на несколько шагов. Рокэ Алва вскинул пистолет и нажал на спусковой крючок. Грянул выстрел. Разум Дика заволокла чернота. 

**Горик (Внутренний Надор), набережная Белых Лилий**   
_400 год Круга Ветра, 6-й день Зимних Скал_

\- Пенни, дорогая, смотри, что я тебе купила! 

Джен показалась из толпы окружившей ярмарочный киоск, неся перед собой ярко-розовый клубок сахарной ваты. Трехлетняя непоседа соскочила с коленей Раймона и с радостным писком бросилась к матери. На полдороги они встретились: Пенни с разбегу врезалась в колени Джен и, чтобы не упасть, вцепилась в полы ее манто своими крохотными ручками. Джен с улыбкой погладила дочь поверх шапки, отдала ей лакомство, и они подошли к Раймону. 

Сегодня был без преувеличения судьбоносный день. После почти полугода со дня их знакомства Джен, наконец, решилась представить его дочери. Раймон предложил провести день на набережной, где за неделю до Излома развернулся зимний городок с традиционными каруселями и кукольным театром. Джен согласилась. Они забрали малышку из детского сада, пообедали в "Трех феях" и поехали прямиком сюда. 

\- Хочу лошадку! - сообщила Пенни и бросилась к ближайшему аттракциону. 

Джен всплеснула руками, и они вдвоем поспешили вслед за ней. Утоптанный снег кое-где скользил, так что бегущая со всех ног девочка легко могла упасть и ушибиться. Поймав себя на этой мысли, Раймон усмехнулся - вот он и докатился до квохтания над чужими детьми. Ниже только умильные слюни при виде испачканных пеленок и гордость за первый прорезавшийся зуб. Впрочем, любовь делала с людьми еще и не такое. Кто знает, как он будет вести себя с собственным ребенком? 

Когда Пенни верхом на деревянной лошади кружилась среди прочих детей на таких же лебедях и драконах, а они сами стояли у заграждения рядом с другими родителями, Раймон повернулся к Джен. Она поймала его взгляд и снова улыбнулась. 

\- Кажется, ты ей понравился. 

\- Надеюсь на это, - Раймон открыто любовался ее разрумянившимся на морозе лицом. 

\- Не сомневайся, - она ободряюще коснулась его ладони. 

Отношения с Джен сильно переменили его. Он начал следить за собой и почти отказался от выпивки. Выходные, которые до того зачастую проходили за бутылкой джина в очередном баре, Раймон теперь посвящал ей. Несколько раз они ходили в кино или боулинг, но большую часть времени, конечно, проводили в постели. После смерти мужа у Джен никого не было, и с Раймоном она наверстывала все упущенное за годы одиночества. Ее страсть и простота, житейская мудрость без какого-либо высокомерия пленили его сердце. Раймон полюбил, может быть, впервые в жизни так сильно, и готов был пойти на многое, чтобы сохранить Джен рядом с собой. 

Впрочем, изменился не он один. Джен очень болезненно переживала свою вину перед Окделлом. Как только он поправился настолько, чтобы явиться на работу, она попросила его о личном разговоре, в котором и рассказала о своей роли в случившемся несчастье. Джен не вдавалась в детали их беседы, но с ее слов Раймон понял, что Окделл не стал портить ее резюме записью о промышленном шпионаже и уволил без всяких дисциплинарных мер. Вот уже месяц она работала на новом месте - организовывала загородные экскурсии для детей из нескольких гориковских школ. 

\- Джен, - позвал он. 

\- Что? - она перестала махать дочери и обернулась к нему. 

\- Я подал запрос, чтобы меня перевели из Ренэйля сюда. Надоело, что мы видимся только на выходных. Я хочу быть ближе к тебе, хочу, чтобы мы жили вместе. 

Джен удивленно моргнула и уже открыла рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но Раймон, в душе опасаясь прохладного ответа, зачастил: 

\- Я не тороплю тебя с решением и понимаю, что Пенни нужно ко мне привыкнуть, и, может быть, ты к этому еще не готова... Я мог бы снять квартиру где-то недалеко от вас, просто чтобы мы больше времени проводили вместе... 

Джен прижала палец к его губам, и Раймон умолк, с надеждой глядя на нее. 

\- Я согласна, - глаза ее смеялись. - Думаю, не сразу, но когда Пенни познакомиться с тобой поближе, мы с ней посоветуемся и все решим. 

Раймон почувствовал, что его подхватывает горячая волна и возносит на своем пенном гребне выше и выше, вверх, к самому солнцу. Джен могла возразить, что он слишком торопит события, могла сказать, что после замужества не хочет чересчур сближаться с мужчинами, но ее счастливое "Я согласна" перечеркнуло все его страхи. Не зная, как полнее выразить свои эмоции, он на виду у всех сгреб ее в объятья и поцеловал. 

**Оллария, Высшая Академия Медицинских Наук имени Альфонса Придда**   
_400 год Круга Ветра, 6-й день Зимних Скал_

\- Добрый день, господа студенты, - Рокэ оперся о кафедру и оглядел переполненную аудиторию. На большинстве сидений люди теснились по двое, многие расположились на лестнице, кое-кто устроился на подоконнике. С его появлением разговоры стихли. - Руководство академии пригласило меня рассказать о приборе, занявшем в этом году первое место на выставке технических достижений в Золотых землях, так называемом СИФ-ретрансляторе. Я подготовил для вас небольшую лекцию и отобрал несколько иллюстраций, чтобы наглядно показать работу этого устройства. Давайте приступим сразу к делу. Думаю, здесь все знают, какие отделы мозга за что отвечают? 

Аудитория согласно загудела. 

\- Отлично, - Рокэ вдавил кнопку на крошечном пульте, включая проектор. - На всякий случай, давайте освежим эти знания. 

На огромном экране высветилась схема человеческого мозга. 

\- Суть СИФ-ретранслятора состоит в том, что он активизирует те участки, благодаря которым человек видит сны. 

Красный кружочек лазерной указки забегал по схеме, обозначая названную зону. 

\- С помощью импульсов, которые прибор посылает мозгу, можно смоделировать какие угодно события и внешние факторы. Хочу сразу оговорить риски. В неумелых руках ретранслятор способен нанести непоправимый вред психике пациента. Человек, попавший в СИФ-иллюзию, не может самостоятельно проснуться, физическое удаление прибора также ни к чему не приведет. Возвращаться в сознание необходимо только под контролем квалифицированного оператора. Поэтому в нашем патенте специально оговорено, что СИФ разрешается использовать только в лечебных целях для людей, впавших в кому, с письменного согласия их родственников. 

Рокэ щелкнул пультом, и на экране возникло изображение центральной площади современного мегаполиса. 

\- Мои коллеги из "ДНТ", Эрвин Ноймаринен и Август Гирке при содействии ведущих психологов, разработали среду, наиболее комфортно иммулирующую реальный мир. В экспериментальных моделях мы пытались совместить несколько архитектурных схем в одних границах, но после критических отзывов первых испытателей все-таки решили создать отдельный дизайн для каждого типа. 

На экране поочередно сменились морской городок, деревенская пастораль, промышленный центр и артистическое предместье. 

\- Работа с СИФ-ретранслятором сопряжена с большой ответственностью и грандиозным психическим напряжением, поэтому доступна она не каждому. В Кэртиане есть всего трое специалистов, имеющих разрешение им управлять. Это Квентин Дорак, Герман Супре и ваш покорный слуга. На базе "ДНТ" проходит обучение новых людей, но процесс это чрезвычайно медленный и трудоемкий. Остановлюсь подробнее на принципах взаимодействия с пациентом. 

На экране появилось изображение шлема опутанного проводами и передатчика, размерами не превышающего крупного жука. 

\- Для функционирования СИФ-ретранслятора необходим сервисный центр, где будет запущен эмулятор мира. Не смотря на многочисленные доработки, он все еще далек от идеала, но мы продолжаем его совершенствовать. У мира есть два уровня доступа: пациент и оператор. Пациент может только ходить и смотреть, пользоваться встроенными скриптами, - красный кружочек коснулся передатчика, - Поэтому ему достаточно одного ретранслятора. Оператор же может встраиваться в сам мир, подчинять себе тамошнее население, управлять процессами, менять структуры, - указка переместилась на шлем, - Поэтому для него нужен не только ретранслятор, а еще приемник и дешифратор сигналов мозга. 

Рокэ глянул на аудиторию. Студенты слушали его с широко открытыми глазами. 

\- В чем состоит принцип действия оператора. Когда мы получаем согласие от родственников, пациенту за правым ухом прикрепляют передатчик. Одновременно с этим оператор надевает шлем и первым делом находит связь со своим подопечным. Здесь и начинается зона самой большой ответственности: ретранслятор позволяет напрямую читать память пациента. Оператор должен найти воспоминание о родном доме или любом другом безопасном месте и создать в эмуляторе его копию, изменив так, чтобы пациент не мог воспользоваться им в качестве "своей крепости"... 

**Горик (Внутренний Надор), улица святой Элисон**   
_400 год Круга Ветра, 6-й день Зимних Скал_

Свет фар разорвал сгустившиеся сумерки. Серебристое такси притормозило у ворот, и Дик, набросив куртку поверх домашней футболки, вылетел на подъездную дорожку. Пока он отпирал калитку, дверца машины отъехала, и на тротуар опустилась вначале деревянная трость, затем ноги в ботинках на толстой подошве, и, наконец, из пропахшего ванилью салона появился сам Лео. Поприветствовав его, Дик протянул руку, и Лео привычно оперся о его локоть. Они неспешно направились к дому. 

\- Ты задержался, - заметил Дик, распахивая входную дверь. 

\- Навещал отца, - коротко ответил Лео. 

Дик ощутил мимолетный укол вины. Он понимал, что это неправильно. Леопольд Манрик сидел в тюрьме вполне заслуженно, а принимая во внимание все его грехи, так и вовсе - вынесенный приговор мог считаться очень мягким. Перед судом он предстал жалким стариком, несчастным от того, что навлек беды на свою семью, и Дик, даже если б хотел, не смог бы нанести ему более глубокой раны. Он пытался ненавидеть этого человека, внушить себе, что желает ему страшной смерти, но у него ничего не получалось. Дик чувствовал лишь сухое удовлетворение от того, что убийца наказан, но этот убийца был отцом Лео, и потому к удовлетворению неизменно примешивалась легкая горечь вины. И пусть они никогда не говорили об этом - Дик и так знал, что мысли о судьбе отца, чей жизненный путь скорее всего закончится в тюрьме, заставляли Лео страдать. 

\- А где все твои? - спросил Лео, когда они, миновав пустую гостиную, пересекли темный коридор и поднялись в комнату Дика. 

\- Мать уехала к дяде в Карлион, а сестры - кто где, - отозвался он. 

\- Значит, мы дома одни? - многозначительно уточнил Лео. 

\- Да, - улыбнулся Дик. - Раньше утра сюда точно никто не явится. 

\- И ты заманил меня к себе с какими-то коварными намерениями, - продолжил игру Лео. 

\- С самыми коварными, которые только могут быть, - весело подтвердил Дик. 

Он толкнул Лео открытой ладонью в грудь, и тот послушно упал в мягкое кресло. Трость стукнулась о подлокотник. Дик подхватил ее и отставил в угол. В ближайшее время она Лео точно не понадобится. Тот брал ее только если надолго уходил из дома: после выхода из комы у Лео были большие проблемы с координацией движений, которые по мере усталости только усиливались. Он почти полгода посещал реабилитационную терапию, и многие признаки первоначального расстройства исчезли, но иногда ноги нет-нет и подводили его, так что пока Лео предпочитал гулять только с тростью. 

Он обхватил Дика за бедра и дернул на себя, усадив на колени, коротко поцеловал в сухие губы. Дик выпутался из его объятий, примирительно потерся о холодную щеку и встал. 

\- Куда ты? 

\- Погоди, - Дик щелкнул выключателем настольной лампы. Уличного освещения хватало, чтобы с горем пополам различать силуэты друг друга, но сейчас ему нужен был настоящий свет. 

Под внимательным взглядом Лео Дик перенес тарелку с фруктами с подоконника на прикроватный столик, затем забрал оттуда же бутылку вина и, придвинув стул, сел рядом с его креслом. Порывшись в ящике стола, Дик откопал брелок, который еще во времена Лаик ему подарил кто-то из Катершванцев, приставил спиральный кончик к пробке и принялся деловито ввинчивать его по часовой стрелке. 

\- Какое неуважительное отношение к вину, - усмехнулся Лео, вглядевшись в этикетку с вороном. - Эта "слеза" старше тебя! 

\- Я специально выбирал что-то особенное, - Дик потянул рукоять штопора на себя, и с тихим хлопком пробка вылетела вон. 

\- У нас какой-то праздник? - Лео пододвинул ему два бокала, до того стоявших в тени за лампой. 

\- Да, - Дик наполнил их до половины и отставил бутылку в сторону. - Вернее не у нас, а у меня, но, я надеюсь, ты тоже порадуешься. 

\- Что случилось? - Лео сомкнул пальцы вокруг тонкой ножки. 

\- С сегодняшнего дня я свободен, - торжественно объявил Дик, но под вопросительным взглядом вынужден был объяснить: - Я продал "ОАК". Сегодня мы с Олларом подписали последнюю часть договора. Прости, я не говорил тебе, что собираюсь... - он смутился и забарабанил пальцами по столу. 

Лео с сомнением покачал головой. 

\- Не знаю, что тебе сказать. Ты уверен, что это правильное решение? Все-таки у тебя мать, сестры... Деньги быстро заканчиваются, если они не в обороте. 

\- Лео, - Дик наклонил голову, подбирая слова. - Понимаешь, у меня не получается управлять компанией. По правде говоря, у меня просто не лежит к этому душа. Наверное, можно было бы нанять толкового менеджера, но я не верю, что у меня выйдет правильно подобрать кандидатуру. Конечно, мне жаль расставаться с "ОАК" - это ведь память об отце, его любимое дело, но, я думаю, передать его в хорошие руки будет лучше, чем доводить до банкротства. 

\- Извини, но мне кажется, ты преуменьшаешь свои способности, - тихо возразил Лео. 

\- Как бы там ни было, дело уже сделано, - вздохнул Дик. - Не беспокойся, наша семья не осталась без средств к существованию. Я продал только компанию, а не землю, на которой расположены шахты. Новый владелец будет платить нам приличную ренту за выработки. 

\- Как знаешь, как знаешь, - Лео отсалютовал ему бокалом, но Дик видел, что сомнение из его глаз так и не ушло. - Все-таки это твое решение. Если ты станешь от него счастливее, я только поддержу тебя в нем. 

Бокалы с мелодичным звоном соприкоснулись, и они выпили. 

\- И чем же ты планируешь заниматься дальше? - спросил Лео, подцепляя с тарелки дольку апельсина. 

\- Точно еще не знаю, - Дик мечтательно поднял голову. - Мне бы хотелось изучать историю. Наверное, я буду готовиться к поступлению в будущем году. А может, сяду писать роман про нашу жизнь в Сифе, - он проказливо подмигнул Лео. - Или уеду в кругосветное путешествие... Словом, не знаю. 

\- Напишешь книгу, станешь знаменитым писателем, - уцепился тот за эту идею. - Кстати, я где-то слышал, что в успешной книге обязательно должны быть сексуальные сцены. Где же ты их возьмешь? 

\- О, - Дик задумался. - Это будут воображаемые сексуальные сцены. Или ты думаешь, я ничего себе не представлял? 

\- Я, пожалуй, не стану выпытывать подробности, - Лео почти смеялся. - Как выяснилось на прошлых выходных, для некоторых вывертов твоей фантазии я уже староват. 

\- Совесть не позволит мне включать в свою будущую книгу непроверенную информацию, - преувеличенно серьезно сказал Дик. - Только то, что испытал на собственной шкуре. Ты просто обречен. Если хочешь, в благодарность за помощь в практической части я черкну тебе посвящение на титульной странице. 

\- Ну что ты, - замотал головой Лео. - Мне будет достаточно, если ты, вознесясь на вершины славы, просто не забудешь о моей скромной персоне. 

И хотя весь этот диалог протекал в шутливом тоне, Дик почувствовал, что за ироничными формулировками Лео маскирует свой настоящий страх. Между ними лежала значительная разница в возрасте, пропасть денег и общественного положения, неодобрение матери Дика, преступления его собственного отца, и все это волей-неволей наталкивало Лео на мысли, что их отношения закончатся очень быстро. Дик не знал наверняка, но по случайным обмолвкам мог судить, что Лео боится часа, когда Дик найдет себе кого-то лучшего. Поэтому он отставил бокал, притянул Лео к себе и, прижавшись щекой к щеке, прошептал в самое ухо: 

\- Никогда. Никогда. 

**Конец**


End file.
